


You Can Always Come Home

by BecauseFandomsAreBetter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (For now...mwahaha), Also the major character death is referring to Sherlock's, BAMF Mary, Because barely anyone write Mary as a decent person, But we still love him, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more as it goes along, John is also a great person, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary is a great person, Mentions of possible abuse, More Mary-centered in the beginning, Or as I become more tired, Post-Reichenbach, Potential triggers?, Pre-Reichenbach, Recovery, Sherlock fucks things up, So I am, as usual, mary/john - Freeform, whichever comes first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFandomsAreBetter/pseuds/BecauseFandomsAreBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has ended her life as a secret agent. And now she has to find out how to settle into normal everyday life, after what made her quit in the first place.<br/>Enter John, whose best friend has just died, and who is as forgiving as Mary is guarded.<br/>They're just what the other wants, and though it's not long until Sherlock disrupts everything- it's exactly what they needed to heal.</p><p>A look inside Mary and John's relationship, and Mary's past that she kept a secret for so long.</p><p>WARNING: There might be possible triggers later on in the story, but I don't want to spoil anything. I'll tag any chapters that I think might be triggering, but PLEASE check the notes if it's something you might be worried about. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Always Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the spacing that AO3 automatically changes the paragraphs too >.

A.G.R.A  
Mary Morstan stared down at the four letters that stood out starkly against the white tape. They'd defined her life for so long, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to remember that they no longer belonged to her.  
She still wasn't sure that she wanted to leave them behind- but then she didn't really have much choice. Heaving a sigh, she put the little USB drive away in her bag, hiding the last piece of her past life away.

It was time to move on.

                                                                                                                                       - I -

"It only has the one room, but there's a separate bathroom and the kitchen is separated by this lovely brick wall. And there's a small walk-in closet attached to the bathroom as well." The eager hong saleswoman clearly meant this as a deal-breaker, but Mary thought of her small suitcase of clothes back at the hotel, and bit back a smile.  
She was not, she supposed, the ideal client for the enthusiastic woman. Still, the apartment was cheap and in a relatively good part of London. And, most importantly, she could see all of it from one place. So she hiked her smile up, conjured a sparkle in her eyes and held a hand out. "I'll take it." Mary said. 

                                                                                                                                       - I -

It turned out that even the small apartment proved too large for Mary's meager belongings. She stood in the muffle of the floor and surveyed the mostly empty room with her hands on her hips. She would have to buy a bed, and that would fill up a a wall, but other then that she couldn't think of anything else to fill up the space- her line of work hadn't really allowed for many belongings.   
 _Previous_  line of work. Mary mentally berated herself. She was a doctor now. Actually... She tilted her head thoughtfully, staring at the stretch of brick wall that separated her kitchen and bedroom-slash-living room. It was just the right size for a bookcase. And Mary loved books.  
She almost clapped her hands with delight, but she did allow herself a small grin. Books were one thing that she definitely couldn't have carried around with her on her ( _past_ ) job, but now she could buy as many as she could carry home. Perhaps the only positive about what had happe-  
No. Mary refused to let any thoughts about  _that_ permeate her one properly happy thought in weeks. She would nor spare a single thought for her pass, because it was just that- her past. And Mary would stick one giant middle finger up to her past, and to  _them_ by going out and being happy. Books were better listeners anyways.

                                                                                                                                        - I -

Laying down, her apartment looked even stranger. The pastel green walls, the solitary picture of a mango, and the expansive half-filled bookcase that Janine was currently sitting in front of with a pile of books surrounding her. "James and the Giant Peach." Janine read aloud, holding up a book. "Do you have a fruit fetish, Mary?" Mary lifter her head marginally to raise an eyebrow at her friend. "Um?" She asked questioningly.  The Irishwoman gestured at the painting, then the book in her hand. "The only picture you've got is a mango, and I've already found three books with fruit in the title." she picked up another tome, and read loudly. "Grapes of Wrath. A Clockwork Orange." she put the books down with a face. "I mean come on. You hate Burgess."  
Mary smiled softly. "The mango was pretty. The books smelled nice." She turned her head fully to grin at Janine. "And I love Burgess. i hate Stanley Kubrick. He basically ignored any of the optimism that the book held." Janine snorted. "Because it's such a happy novel." "Shut up and sort." Mary laughed, sitting up to go and help her friend. Janine chuckled, and shifted so that Mary could sit besides her.  
As Mary started to sort books into piles, Janine watched her thoughtfully. "Mary." "Hmm?" "What happened with...them?" Mary stopped. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Mary said, slowly moving books again. Janine grabbed her hand gently. "Mary- I've known you since we were ten. You're acting different." Mary looked away, attempting a smile. "Nothing- I suppose I'm just upset about leaving work, that's all."  
"Mary-" Janine raised her other hand to take the book that Mary was clenching in her hand, but froze when Mary flinched. "You see? That's what i mean- you flinch when I move too suddenly, your eyes go wide at any unexpected noises- you've never been this jumpy in your life. Why did you really leave, Mary?" Janine tried to hide the hurt in her voice at Mary's reaction. She clearly noticed anyways, and she quickly rushed to rectify it. "Oh Janine-it's nothing to do with you! I would tell you, I really would...and I will. Just...I can't. Right now, I can't." she said, her eyes downcast.  
Janine observed her friend for a moment more, before sighing, and reaching over to hug Mary. "It's fine love. Tell me when you're want to, or don't. Just- if you need me, if you need anything at all- call me?" Mary nodded, smiling reassuringly at her, but Janine didn't feel the least it reassured. 

                                                                                                                                       - I -

"You're a bit overqualified, but I'm not going to lie we're more then a bit understaffed, so we'll gladly take you on if you'll have us." the ginger-haired doctor smiled hopefully at her. Mary smiled, and hesitantly accepted the man's offered hand. "Well I'm a bit desperate, so I'll take any position you can offer me." Mary said, not mentioning that the only actual experience she had were in rather...unsafe conditions, and as such she wasn't exactly well-trained. No need to lessen the kind doctor's opinion of her, she reasoned. "Great! Do you'll receive the standard GP salary, though of course that can be discussed if you want to change anything-" "That'll be fine." Mary interrupted gently. And it would be. 125,000 pounds a month was more then enough to support herself. "Lovely! When can you start then?" "As soon as possible." The doctor (she really should learn his name) smiled warmly at her. "Alright then, Ms. Morstan. I'll see you on Monday."

                                                                                                                                       - I -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is supposed to be John and Mary's story, but I really wanted to properly introduce, and establish Mary's character first, so he's going to come in a little later. Keep in mind, also, that this is all happening simultaneously with John and Sherlock's lives, and these two don't meet till after TRF (I'm assuming.) So all that time has to be accounted for.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. ^.^


End file.
